The En'Thromii
The Wolves are watching..... : Born at the dawn of the world when gods and mortals walked side by side across the unspoiled face of Unarath, Created to walk where those of the light could not; into the heart of the darkest places to hunt that which would prey upon the innocent and the weak. Protectors of the physical realm, hunters in the shadows, and gate keepers of the passage between this world and the next; they were were the Children of the Moon, Goddess of the Night sky. They were the Dark Walkers of the Umbra and the Lords of the Night. In the Light they were born, in the shadow they were cast and in the darkness they hunt...remember..... : They are watching. The People The name EnºThromii translates roughly as "the People" from their unique language. They are a race of humanoid bipedal beings that were created separately from those who migrated to Atheros in the First Epoch. Created by the Lunar Goddess Nihaluu and the Spirit Lord Lykaois using a loophole in the Divine Concord at the end of the War in the heavens, they are one of only a few races specifically created to serve a purpose. Outwardly similar to many of the Lycanthrope races, they have a humaoid form and a massive bipedal wolf like form (refered to as the War form ) but that is where the similarity ends abruptly. EnºThromii are not Lycanthropes nor werewolves. To compare them within hearing range of one of the people would be to offer the gravest of insults and likely get you killed. The Weres and EnºThromii: the difference Lycanthropes are usually human or some other race susceptible to the lycanthropy virus. Lycanthropes are the survivors of a disease and despite identifying themselves often with pride at their new status and power, they remain their original race. Iladirion do not contract lycanthropy due to their innate resilience to the virus nor do any other of the Faye creatures of the Unarath universe. The disease is limited to humans. Weres Weres are are often magickaly created either through dark magicks or curses and are inherently evil creatures. The full moon governs their change, a painful and brutal restructure of their bodies as the wolf rips from their flesh, a change they have no control over. Completely at the mercy of the curse which is linked to the visibility of the full moon, the werewolf retains no memory of what their wolf side did during its rampage. When transformed, the werewolf has no memory of its mortal form. The Werewolf will never see a friend of loved one, they will see only prey. They are unable to be reasoned with or pacified except by death and blood. EnºThromii The people are a distinctive humanoid race. They are born as the are and as they age gain mastery over their racial skills as any race would. There is much confusion among the illiterate and ignorant of Unarath as they often see the EnºThromii as Lycanthropes or Weres due to one of the unique methods in which EnºThromii are born. The Pact-Born are often confused as such. EnºThromii are often born outside of their communities and can be born to non EnºThromii parents. This is one of the leading causes of the EnºThromii / Lycanthrope misconception. To give an example of how the people view Lycanthropes and Weres; A Race Divided To understand this, the reader must understand that the EnºThromii are a divided race, divided by their mechanism of creation and the physical differences this mechanism imparts in the offspring. The cause and mechanisms of their creation is discussed in the page entitled "the Making of a People " These different groups are known as First-Born , Moon-Born and Pact-Born . The EnºThromii are a highly evolved, sensitive and intelligent race that are influenced but not controlled by the pull of their matron, the moon. The People are born with the ability to shift their bodies between five different forms. Not every EnºThromii can shift into every form and their birth group does influence which of the five forms they can easily adopt and which ones must be learned. We will discuss more on the forms of the wolf later.The people are very social, proud of their purpose and divine lineage and closely follow the structure of feral wolf society. The people see feral wolves as distant relatives. It is not uncommon to see feral wolves interacting and living among the "EnºThromii and being referred to as "little sister" or "little brother" The people tend to be deeply spiritual. It is well known among the people that once long ago they were the guardians of the places of light, the undisputed masters of the night, hunting down evil and the darkness that preyed upon innocent. But that is long ago and only the oldest remember the glory of their beginnings. Life is now a struggle for the people, as the human world encroaches and wars are fought between the realms of man, orc, elf and dwarf, they struggle to fit in and protect their own lands against those who one time looked to them for protection. First Born: Children of the First EnºThromii Those who are considered to be First-Born are blood descendants of the first EnºThromii. Those first six who volunteered to become the guardians of the Lunar Goddess Nihaluu while she traveled Unarath in physical form. The first six are known collectively as "the First " and their offspring are known as the "First-Born " Moon Born: Children of the Goddess own blood Descendants of the direct offspring of the seven offspring of the Goddess Nihaluu and the Wolf Lord himself, these EnºThromii are blessed with a touch of the divine. Such is evident in their physical beauty, the ease in which they can shift form and the sensitivity they have to the touch of silver. Pact Born: Born of the Will of the Wolf Lord Offspring born to various races possessing the soul of the spirit wolf. These children may be born to any race whose gods entered into the Pact of Lykaois. They make up the largest group of EnºThromii. Language of the People The EnºThromii two tiered runic language / writing system was developed by two members of the First, Moon Weaver and Strong Bow. See the page on the EnºThromii Language for further info. Language of the EnºThromii The system comprises of widely used Runes known as Wolf Runes or Lesser Runes and the almost extinct Elder Runes or High Runes. Lesser (Wolf) Runes The Lesser Runes were developed as a form of rapid communication for the people to communicate concepts, situations or emotions while in their massive war-form when the only writing tools at hand were a claw and something in which to carve the message. The pictographic symbols are composite symbols that are used to describe concepts such as Hunger, family, danger, travel, fire, safety and battle, each with a simple unique Runic symbol. These are easy to learn and easily written on stone, wood, sand, parchment or carved into the walls of a building by a passing Bolverkr on his way to a battle. Lesser Runes became known known as Wolf Runes and are still in use today by many including non-EnºThromii. Lesser Runes are considered to be dynamic and the number of them continue to grow as more and more are created by the People to apply to their specific needs. In time individual regional dialects may evolve as the Wolf Runes describe what may be unique to an individual community or a territory at large. High (Elder) Runes The High Runes were intended to be a written language system such as Ilaedrian or one of the numerous human languages. Each individual rune would represent a sound or composite sound that the EnºThromii could produce with their warform mouth. This system became enshrined as a higher form of language and was rapidly accepted as the script used for communication of formal and serious information between the elders and shaman of the race as it expanded accross Unarath. With the increase in the number of Pact Born among the people, they bring with them the writing systems and languages of the race into which they were born and raised. High Runes has fallen into disuse being replaced by Ilaedrian and Human Trade script being the standard form of written communication. It is not uncommon to find EnºThromii words written in Ilaedrian or Trade as many Pact-Born found it easier to use what they arleady knew rather then learn a completely new system of script.. The few ancient EnºThromii tomes and scrolls that have survived the passage of time are written in Elder Runes and are regarded by the people as artifacts of great and powerful wisdom however few are left who can unlock the words within them. The Synod of the Arcane is an exception to this and those EnºThromii Magi who have membership within that learned institution prefer use Elder Runes to inscribe their Spell Tomes much to the jealousy of their non EnºThromii associates. EnºThromii Mages often refer to Elder Runes as Moon Weaver's Runes and claim that the Elder Runes give their spells added potency. Category:Races En'Thromii